Kryptonite
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: UA – Ele era um super herói, imbatível, perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito, pois tinha um ponto fraco. Essa fraqueza se materializava na dona dos olhos que não eram feitos de esmeraldas e sim, criptonita. Era isso. Lily Evans era pura criptonita...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence e não sei dizer todos os que detêm direitos autorais sobre o nome.

**Sumário: **UA – Ele era um super herói, imbatível, perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito, pois tinha um ponto fraco. Essa fraqueza se materializava na dona dos olhos que não eram feitos de esmeraldas e sim, criptonita. Era isso. Lily Evans era pura criptonita...

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptonite<strong>

**Prólogo.**

Naquele breu com odor pesadamente úmido, dois policiais faziam a sua batida. O aposento se localizava numa das ruas do grande subúrbio de Londres e apesar da aparência abandonada, um imenso prédio cinza carente de reformas, os oficiais acreditavam que tudo servia de fachada para encobertar um _peixe_ dos grandes...

- Poderias ser um pouco metódico para variar... - sussurrou Sirius Black para seu amigo e parceiro, James Potter, se referindo à forma com a qual este adentrara o local sem muito tato, na opinião de Sirius.

Evitando o mínimo contato do solado de seu sapato contra o solo, Black tomara à esquerda, enquanto que Potter, à direita.

Não que tanto esmero em não provocar ruídos valesse a pena depois da entrada espalhafatosa de Prongs..., pensou Black com um leve balançar de sua cabeça.

- Peço licença da próxima vez – James devolveu sarcástico, apontando sua MP7 para vários lados e direções.

O fato de estarem no ramo a um (relativo) bom tempo, confiarem um no outro e acima disso, em si mesmos, proporcionava a eles a "dádiva" de poder lançar farpas entre si.

- Barra limpa – Sirius concluiu com sua entonação a indicar que não acreditava no que acabara de dizer, esquecendo completamente a pequena rixa com o parceiro e amigo.

- É. Pelo jeito nosso informante estava **muito bem** informado – James encarou nada agradecido o único ocupante (além de si) do descuidado local.

Apesar da escuridão, parecia que eles podiam sentir suas localizações.

Sirius nem piscou e levou as mãos à cintura, descrente.

- Que tal a gente resolver isso lá fora? - o mais alto, centímetros, sustentou o olhar alheio em desafio, ou o que acreditava ser o olhar alheio.

Pelo menos hematomas, ossos quebrados e dentes perdidos, Black queria, já que sua missão aparentemente havia sido em vão e broxantemente frustrante, além de falha. É difícil conviver com o erro, ainda mais tendo seu amigo esfregando isso na sua cara.

Potter segurou um sorriso contrafeito, murmurando um "tch" chiado e ao mover a cabeça em negativa, desviando sua atenção da descontraída contenda que tratava com Sirius, captou um borrão sangrento.

Aprumando os olhos na direção de onde calculava ter visto aquela coisa estranha, ele discerniu uma discreta lâmpada que emitia a luz vermelha e fraca na parede oposta e, abaixo da orelha direita de Sirius, ou o que ao menos acreditava ser a orelha daquele vira-lata.

Black se desinteressou pela segunda vez de uma provável discussão que teria com o amigo e achara um interruptor, assim acreditava James, pois a claridade invadiu sua visão o deixando por poucos segundos cego.

Forçando uma veloz adaptação, com algo a lhe cutucar a nuca sobre o perigo que aquele sutil brilho vermelho poderia significar, ele se voltou para a fonte de sua preocupação.

A desgraçada tremelicou.

- Fudeu – o homem só conseguiu proferir esta palavra, tão curta e ao mesmo tempo tão carregada de significado e força, só não mais que a bomba que disparara seu mecanismo de explosão naquele exato segundo.

O local explodira, levando tudo pelos ares.

Menos os nossos heróis, é claro.

Eles estavam a dois palmos abaixo dos escombros.

Após infindáveis tossidas, James estava de pé e praticamente ileso, o que não se podia afirmar de seu ego, pois Sirius estava correto no fim das contas. Sem voz para fazer uso de seu vasto dicionário de palavrões, se limitou a livrar seu companheiro daqueles escombros de concreto com um zumbido chato no seu ouvido.

De volta à escuridão, desta vez não haveria lâmpada que tivesse sobrevivido à explosão, James lamentou ter quebrado a que estava atada às suas vestes, já que seu celular mal iluminava cinco centímetros adiante.

- Nunca duvide do **meu** informante – depois de respirar profundamente e verificar que seu estado era semelhante ao de James, Sirius falou.

- Considerando que era pra estarmos mortos... - começou Potter, refletindo sobre as atuais circunstâncias, enquanto vasculhava entre o lixo que restara: algum vestígio do equipamento que os delatara e desencadeara a detonação.

E de novo, o breu não estava ajudando o seu trabalho.

- Provavelmente vão mandar seus _soldadinhos_ pra limpar a sujeira – Black arrematou os pensamentos do amigo.

E ele estava, infelizmente, correto.

As feições dos dois não demonstravam alegria.

Com certeza os donos do lugar já sabiam da presença deles ali e coisa boa não viria para saudá-los.

- Já posso ouvir Moody nos praguejando e ameaçando nossos traseiros com _bibas_ – Sirius exteriorizou o pesadelo que invadia sua mente ainda acordado e observou os movimentos de investigação (básicos) de James se tornarem frenéticos de periferia a periferia do ambiente.

Black tinha dó deles, mas principalmente de seus traseiros... Já pensando em encomendar uma cueca com cadeado e feita de ferro, além de...

- Achei Pads! - vibrou Potter, acordando Black.

- Tem uma parede aqui atrás... - encostou-se no que narrava para demonstrar que estava correto – E ali deve ser a entrada... - continuou correndo para o sentido contrário, com Sirius o acompanhando através daquela pesada nuvem de poeira, que definitivamente os jogara num negrume maior que o anterior.

Como o prédio não desabara não era milagre, a construção não estava tão ao relento como sua imagem passava. Mais um motivo para desconfiarem de que não fosse um peixe que estava escondido naquela sujeira, talvez um _tubarão_... Além do que, a explosão tinha como finalidade dar um fim na existência deles e não na do prédio.

Apressadamente cavaram em meio às ruínas, para abrir passagem.

Depararam-se com a entrada de um elevador antigo, com características que remetiam há uns trinta anos, um gradil enferrujado fazia o papel de portas e o veludo esburacado e esgarçado que revestia seu interior exalava a mofo.

- É por aqui mesmo – confirmou James verificando os botões luminosos no interior do compartimento móvel, com a poeira grudando-lhe no pescoço e testa, misturando-se pastosa com o suor.

A única coisa que lhe martelava o cérebro era a necessidade de saírem dali o quanto antes. E a alternativa de usarem a rua estava completamente descartada.

James Potter nunca saía de uma batida com o rabo entre as pernas, apesar de que a frase soaria mais adequada se Sirius a proferisse.

- Prongs – Sirius lançou um olhar de alerta e que explicitamente significava **encrenca** ao amigo – Nos acharam... Bora logo cara! - empurrou sem cerimônia James para o interior da cabine e apertou um andar a esmo no painel.

- Como 'cê sabe? - James encarou incrédulo o outro, tendo toda sua meticulosidade implodida, junto às suas determinações de nunca desistir.

- Ah nem vem!, foi o meu informante – e então Sirius, após colocar o celular por onde seu informante lhe mandara o aviso no bolso traseiro da sua calça, pulou para tentar remover a usual escotilha que se camuflava no teto de todos os elevadores.

O problema era: não existia uma!

- Era por isso que estava hesitando seu pulguento, era pra termos vindo de escada... - James analisava a porta que era iluminada pelas brechas de vários andares que transpunham, em pose reflexiva.

Sim, o elevador funcionava, mas funcionava também como uma espécie de prisão! Ou melhor, seria o caixão deles se os rapazes não se retirassem logo dali, pois estavam vulneráveis ao extremo naquela caixa sem saída e arcaica que se arrastava tão lenta quanto uma tartaruga em direção aos andares superiores.

- A gente fica aqui – Sirius parou o elevador habilmente no nível mais raso, socando o painel de controle.

Assim como James tinha os seus "blá blá blá's" de nunca desistir, Sirius tinha os seus que se resumiam a "tudo se resolve na porrada".

Aqueles dois eram uma tremenda enxaqueca juntos.

- Não sei como funcionou, mas funcionou – deu de ombros diante dos olhos arregalados de James.

Não que cada um aprovasse os métodos do outro. Contudo, essa não era a hora, nem o lugar para iniciar mais uma discussão. Pois, ao saírem foram recebidos com o ricochetear de balas. Tentando se proteger, eles se jogaram para lados opostos. Era árduo dizer qual a origem das balas, ainda mais quando foi usada uma cortina de fumaça com algum tipo de gás tóxico.

Chutando alguma coisa por pura sorte, James abriu a porta da escada e berrando por Sirius, os dois seguiram para o próximo piso. Desta vez, utilizando de táticas e de um plano de verdade.

- _Show time_ – Sirius sorriu, apesar de que aquele rasgo em seu rosto possuía maior capacidade em meter medo e não de despertar sentimentos apaixonados e avassaladores, não importando se seu dono era belo, aquilo simplesmente significava encrenca, das boas.

Puseram os pés no chão agindo como um "L" humano, protegendo suas retaguardas e cobrindo o máximo das direções possíveis. Avançaram assim quase sem danos. Sendo que a própria conformação do prédio lhes ajudava, estavam num corredor extenso e de pequena largura. Porém, também havia desvantagens, lascas de paredes e teto atrapalhavam não só a visão como chegavam a lhes machucar a pele (ou tecidos mais profundos), se eles não se movessem com esmero.

- A gente vai ficar nessa briga besta de merdinha em merdinha? - gritou Sirius que já havia se estressado e desfazendo a conformação, pegara um dos atiradores pelo cabelo e o deixara desacordado ao jogá-lo de contra ao chão.

Não dava para bancar o eticamente correto, ou era o couro dos outros, ou era o dele e Sirius Black não estava muito contente com as feridas que já sustentava.

- Quer chamar reforço? Desde quando viraste um bunda mole Pads? - alfinetou James com uma meia risada, enquanto descarregava sua MP7 sem piedade à esquerda e já sacava uma Carter com certa intimidade.

Sirius assobiou baixinho para a arma.

- _Hasta la vista baby_ – James brincou ao mirar o bastardo que lhe enchia a paciência desde quando embarafustaram naquele funil de corredor.

O silêncio imperou no local, a silhueta dos dois policiais perpetrava um ar agourento e nebuloso no aposento.

- Era uma vez a testemunha... - censurou Black e começou a conferir os equipamentos, que não passavam de sucata, no que era a base, e nada sensibilizado pelo que fizera, junto ao parceiro, do lugar.

- Próxima base! - anunciou James se dirigindo para a janela instantaneamente quebrada e já com uma corda, arranjada sabe Deus de onde, em mãos.

Ele não precisava olhar uma segunda vez para ter certeza de que dali nada poderia ser aproveitado. Só lhes restava enfurecer cada vez mais os responsáveis e _convidá-los_ a cometer um deslize qualquer...

Ele não desistiria. James Potter não era um homem de desistir, droga!

Black observou o amigo e pela primeira vez suas feições foram atravessadas por um, na verdade **dois** tipos de emoção, que usualmente faziam parte da personalidade de Remus e não da sua: a) preocupação e b) responsabilidade. Ele sabia o que tudo aquilo que estavam _fazendo_ teria como resultado...

Todavia, James estava com alguma coisa em mente, tornando impossível perceber aquele raro rompante maduro que acometia seu melhor amigo, fato muito positivo para Black, já que seria razão de infindáveis piadinhas se James tivesse notado o que se passava consigo.

Sirius exalou o ar com mais força do que o natural e seguiu o amigo.

- Cara, você tá no comando nesta missão, então se veja com a _foguinho_ depois – sussurrou com um início de sorriso substituindo as expressões anteriores, já ante-vendo a confusão que toda aquela situação iria dar quando certa ruiva tomasse conhecimento do ocorrido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Feliz Natal p/ todos! Esse é meu presente de Natal p/ vc Cacto-sama, era para ser uma oneshot, mas não ficou legal, então vc vai continuar recebendo seu presente durante os próximos dias [x

Espero que vc n tenha se empaturrado de muitas coisas gostosas, porque eu vou lhe empaturrar de Sirius Black, então abra espaço ;D

Bjin'


	2. We are bad news

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence e não sei dizer todos os que detêm direitos autorais sobre o nome.

**Sumário: **UA – Ele era um super herói, imbatível, perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito, pois tinha um ponto fraco. Essa fraqueza se materializava na dona dos olhos que não eram feitos de esmeraldas e sim, criptonita. Era isso. Lily Evans era pura criptonita...

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptonite<strong>

**We are bad news.**

E lá estavam eles, na cobertura daquele prédio cinza, tão cinza quanto à morte deveria ser... Quem diria que existiria um andar tão luxuoso e abastado naquela construção? Era difícil não admirar o ambiente apesar de tudo, apesar da morte lhes gargalhar bem no rosto, bafejando aquela podridão amarga e sem cor...

O teto fora erguido em puro vidro, sustentado por pilastras de design moderno e cor de chumbo, semelhante à coloração do que apoiavam. Os móveis completavam a _graciosidade_ do local, distribuídos em cálculo geométrico pelo espaço... E todo aquele esmero não lhes enganava, não lhes confundia e nem lhes atordoava.

Ali eles se encontrariam com o seu fim.

- É árduo conviver com a derrota, não é Potter? – um dos homens saiu do anonimato naquele mar falsamente calmo e cinzento.

Lucius Malfoy. Era impossível não reconhecer a cabeleira loira e o porte superior. Além do que, quem mais poderia estar por trás de tudo isso se não ele?

Se conseguisse fazer com que o homem se aproximasse mais... Só uma provocaçãozinha..., um plano começava a surgir no fundo da mente de James, onde também tremulavam as imagens de um Sirius com o braço direito fraturado num ângulo esquisito, algumas costelas em igual estado e o pior, a clavícula estilhaçada.

Bem, ele precisava agir logo. Imediatamente.

- Derrota? – sua voz prorrompeu o ar, que absurdamente não era cinza, e para espanto do próprio dono, ela não parecia ser sua – Acha que não me certifiquei de mandar tudo o que aconteceu aqui para a central? Não seja imbecil! – ele sentiu o ódio se concentrar em seu estômago e rasgar-lhe a garganta com a última frase proferida.

Sirius começou a cuspir sangue.

Mais rápido James...

- Pelo jeito **você** não sabe o que é derrota Malfoy – continuou sarcasticamente, percebendo que Lucius se postava mais rígido que o usual e a careta de desprezo era substituída pela de raiva e, um traço de medo – Quando seu querido _chefinho_ souber que informações extravasaram daqui... – não necessitou prosseguir, na verdade, não pode prosseguir.

Era sua vez de cuspir sangue.

Merda... Como se colocaram nessa situação? Desarmados, imobilizados e cercados por um bando de bastardos que nem pensavam, que não tinham nem um por cento da inteligência deles.

- Claro Potter – Malfoy voltara a se afastar, enquanto James praguejava a si mesmo e não pôde evitar se perguntar: onde haviam errado?, a invasão fora milimetricamente perfeita, ele e Sirius eram imbatíveis e por Deus!, onde haviam errado? – Quem morre primeiro: você ou a sua _namorada_?

- Namorada é o teu cú filho da puta! – Black encarava Lucius como se este fosse um verme sujo, gordo e nojento com três cabeças, até voltar a respirar com dificuldade e ter que expulsar o líquido vermelho pela boca.

Se Malfoy estava chocado, ou se simplesmente acreditou que o rompante de Sirius não era dessemelhante do interesse que uma formiga despertava para um caminhão no meio do trânsito, ele não demonstrou. O que não se pode dizer de James, que no primeiro instante ficou chocado e no seguinte também, até num terceiro conseguir se pronunciar.

- Obrigado _Six_, pensei que aquela noite havia sido prazerosa e significativa para ambos, _hunf_! – e empinando o nariz com o rosto pintado de mágoa, como se não doesse agir assim, ele encarou a parede de vidro à direita.

- Ahhh _Jimmy_, não fique assim... – Sirius soltou um muxoxo e se não houvessem coágulos em seu nariz, sua voz poderia até estar num tom meigo e doce – Mas esse é o **nosso** segredinho – piscou o mais charmosamente que seu estado deplorável lhe permitia.

Se a situação fosse desenhada, muitos corações e flores estavam soltos pelo ar.

- Meu Siricutico go-to-so – Potter havia girado suas feições transbordantes de amor para seu ahm, amante e este, desprendia beijinhos no ar.

- Sabe aquela cama... – começou completamente malicioso e ousado, uma das orbes castanho esverdeadas a piscar encoberta pela lente estilhaçada de seu óculos, e mesmo assim não tornando menos evidente o gesto carregado de flerte e segundas intenções.

- CHEGA! – Lucius que era normalmente tão pálido quanto um papel, estava tão rubro quanto uma pimenta.

James e Sirius lhe fitaram aborrecidos.

Numa reconciliação amorosa, nunca, mas nunca!, interrompa os pombinhos.

- Olha loira, se você quiser um, pode se juntar a nós. Nosso relacionamento é bem aberto – Potter quebrou o silêncio e Sirius anuiu pesadamente.

- No nosso ninho de amor sempre cabe mais um – completou e Malfoy não interrompeu o contato visual sobre Black, ainda estava corado, só que era provável que dessa vez fosse mais devido à hostilidade do que à vergonha, talvez...

- Calem-se! – bradou e resistiu à vontade de massagear as próprias têmporas, além de se sentir pior ao reparar as imagens luxuriosas que tomavam formas quentes, e com poucas roupas e nada ortodoxas, em sua cabeça envolvendo aqueles dois... aqueles dois...

Ele precisava sair dali.

- Matem esses... – ele desviou o olhar da dupla e resistiu ao ato de engolir em seco -... Idiotas – findou a própria ordem e sem pensar duas vezes, se retirou.

Ao verem o que aparentava ser o chefe ali, dar-lhes as costas, os marotos se fitaram esperando que pudessem arranjar uma solução para o caso.

- Eu devia ter bebido mais – deixou escapar Sirius e James concordou.

Eles estavam desarmados, com cada milímetro de seus corpos doloridos, surrados, fraturados e feridos, e estavam amarrados nas colunas (de novo) cinzentas que irrompiam imponentes no meio do salão.

Os capangas se posicionaram a frente da dupla de policiais com suas armas em riste. E mostravam uma alegria louca em ceifar a vida dos rapazes, felicidade que poderia nem ser tão demente assim, já que aqueles dois haviam aniquilado muitos dos amigos daqueles homens.

Antes que qualquer bala caísse sobre os marotos, um ribombar ensurdecedor estilhaçou o vidro de cor modorrenta acima das cabeças de todos.

A seguir eram tiros advindos das mais improváveis direções. Era o caos, pior do que morrer perfurado por inúmeras balas era morrer por acidente devido aquela confusão.

James e Sirius se contorceram para se esconder atrás de suas respectivas colunas, as quais lhes mantinham cativos.

- O que é isso? – Potter conseguiu se fazer ouvir acima daquela bagunça.

- Oras Prongs, me admira você não saber o que é _isso_... – Black ainda tinha humor para esbanjar.

James fez uma careta quando algo quente e que zunira como uma abelha africana ameaçadora, raspou-lhe a bochecha. Sofrera um tiro de raspão. Não que lhe incomodasse. Existiam coisas maiores com as quais se preocupar.

A poeira, que se desprendia das paredes e colunas de concreto, dificultava a visão, o que ratificava a sua opinião de que a ação estava fadada ao fracasso, independente do executador da mesma ser inimigo ou amigo.

E tão repentino quanto começou, a contenda terminou, para espanto e julgamento altamente crítico de James.

Cacos de vidro se misturavam com os corpos imóveis, como conchas do mar perdidas em meio à areia da praia. O ar estava carregado de um odor que fundia cimento à pólvora.

Era o cheiro da morte.

E eles haviam escapado dela.

James ainda conseguiu captar passos, ordens e estáticas vindas de algum aparelho qualquer, se para ele estava difícil respirar, imagina para Padfoot com todas aquelas contusões e fraturas!

Exasperado James se contorceu debaixo das amarras e no primeiro segundo verdadeiramente desesperado, visualizou um Sirius inconsciente sendo solto por uma sombra negra.

Antes que pudesse gritar, a insígnia da força policial lhe inundou a visão o fazendo compreender que era um de seus colegas. Sentiu que podia respirar normalmente e que aquela parede acizentada era até... simpática.

Já livre da coluna por outro policial, massageando os pulsos e sendo enfático com outro que poderia andar sozinho, ele perguntou:

- Quem está no comando? – e odiava ser ignorado, seus homens nunca eram assim.

Só existia uma pessoa cujo batalhão procedia dessa maneira, ante tal possibilidade seu corpo se rebelou em aceitá-la.

Contudo, James não ficaria tanto tempo sem uma resposta.

- Quem mais, ô super herói? – a voz dela estava mergulhada em sarcasmo, em um divertido sarcasmo – Só pode ser eu – Lily Evans lhe sorriu acabando de acomodar sua arma no coldre e mirar-lhe através daqueles olhos verdes que mais queimavam do que brilhavam.

Merda, ela ficaria se vangloriando por ter salvado sua vida até o fim dos tempos.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois...<p>

- O senhor não pode fazer isso! – James atravessava o escritório de Moody com ímpeto, suas pernas lhe desobedecendo, seus músculos rijos de tanta aflição.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar Potter! Eu sou seu chefe e estou lhe dizendo que você está afastado do caso! – Moody encarou James a contragosto, nunca vira um policial tão impertinente.

- E dará o caso pra quem? – James parou em frente à mesa e colocara uma das mãos sobre a mesma, sufocando de desespero - Pra _ela_? – arrematou não mais alto que um sussurro, com a dignidade com que se fala sobre um mosquito.

- Dou o caso para quem bem entender – Moody se postara de pé e muito mais corpulento e determinado que seu subalterno, ele sim, era amedrontador, James inconscientemente se encolheu e retornou para a poltrona que era destinada aos visitantes.

- Agora, volte para sua folga – Moody abanou as mãos para Potter e voltou para seu lugar de chefe do departamento sem olhar para seu "visitante" mais uma vez – E não se esqueça: vigilância constante.

Prendendo um suspiro e outro argumento ousado, James se retirou de cabeça rebaixada.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – Remus lhe interpelou a dois metros da porta do chefe.

- Diga isso depois que eu pegar a sua parceira... – James disse maldosamente entre os dentes apertados e voltou a transformar os lábios numa linha.

Potter nunca pensou que fosse querer tanto imprensar alguém contra a parede, no sentido policial, não no pervertido, claro. Ele nunca iria querer algo assim com aquela… aquela…

- Não acho que ela permitiria que você a pegasse... – Peter se juntou aos dois no caminho para o refeitório do prédio, retirando de James o dever de encontrar o adjetivo ideal para completar _aquela_.

- Você não devia estar transcrevendo os relatórios? –Lupin repreendeu, ao constatar que era mesmo o Peter que estava ali e acabara de se manifestar.

Pettigrew deu de ombros.

Diferente dos três amigos, Peter não realizava batidas, ele era o escrivão e tantas outras coisas que Moody determinava dependendo do seu humor.

Ele perdia a diversão, segundo Sirius, e era poupado de dores de cabeça, segundo Remus.

- Quando Padfoot estará de volta? – Remus, com tato, mudara de assunto.

- Os médicos disseram que daqui a duas semanas... Novinho em folha – respondeu James, prontamente desanuviando suas feições e restabelecendo sua veia humorística – E sem pulgas.

- Podemos fazer uma festa de acolhida – comentou Remus ao adentrarem o refeitório, que devido ao horário, estava tranqüilo e silencioso.

- Só se tiver álcool, caso contrário Pads vai dar um jeito de entrar em coma – contrapôs James ao encher seu copo de café, extremamente quente e concentrado.

- E como vamos levar álcool para o hospital? – indagou, confuso, Pettigrew.

- Se é acolhida, significa que ele estará fora do hospital Pete – Remus disse com muita paciência e tomou um gole do seu chá, recomendação médica para lhe diminuir o nível de estresse e cafeína no sangue, James e Sirius nunca seguiam as ordens médicas.

Eles se calaram, cada um imerso em seus próprios mundos, problemas e preocupações. James soltou um impropério ao queimar a língua.

- E você Prongs? Vai ficar sem parceiro? – Remus despertou de suas conjecturas e se virou para o amigo, com uma ruga de interesse na testa.

James encarou Remus como se o tivesse visto pela primeira vez, quando a verdade era que nem havia pensado nisso. Estava tão abalado com o seu afastamento do caso (e o de Pads), que esquecera completamente que não tinha um parceiro.

- E pode? – Peter falou, já que James se abstinha.

- Claro que não. _Superman_ vai ser o **meu** parceiro – um aguaceiro parecia ter sido despejado sem piedade sobre James.

E aquela voz, era o trovão ribombando em seus tímpanos.

Lily Evans sorriu, vitoriosa pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo.

James esboçou uma careta de sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cacto-sama! Vc gostou? Mt importante que vc goste. N se preocupe que o Six 'tá vivo e sempre terá seu espaço nos próximos capítulo, mesmo estando no hospital BD

Tb estava morrendo de saudades! Quédi sua att hein? Vc tem que postar Cacto-sama, pra começar 2012 com o pé direito! E satisfazer nosso vício, claro

Jaque Weasley


	3. I'm a maskot for what you've become

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence e não sei dizer todos os que detêm direitos autorais sobre o nome.

**Sumário: **UA – Ele era um super herói, imbatível, perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito, pois tinha um ponto fraco. Essa fraqueza se materializava na dona dos olhos que não eram feitos de esmeraldas e sim, criptonita. Era isso. Lily Evans era pura criptonita...

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptonite<strong>

**I'm a maskot for what you've become.**

No dia seguinte, hospital Saint Mungus.

Quarto 69.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim Prongs – Sirius arrematou sua frase com a conhecida gargalhada caninesca, James lhe lançou a pior cara feia que podia.

Black notou a coisa nada bela e muito menos agradável de se admirar a sua frente e, cessou as risadas.

- Faltam menos de duas semanas para eu sair e então, podemos matar as saudades – ele piscou lascivamente para o outro.

A carranca de James se suavizou.

- Ela é o diabo em pessoa. Aquele cabelo dela dá a dica da sua origem e verdadeira identidade – continuou menos mal humorado.

- Sempre achei as ruivas sexys – comentou Sirius em contra argumento, mais deixando seus pensamentos extravasarem em palavras do que um contra argumento em si, e James lhe olhou indignado.

- Beleza Prongs. Já entendi. Você odeia a guria, aproveite e cometa assassinato, pois é assim que resolvemos as nossas antipatias – rebateu Black, carregando de ironia a sua fala.

- Eu vim aqui, porque pensava que **você**, mais que todos, me entenderia! – bradou James começando a se enfurecer para valer – Mas você só fica me alfinetando aí!

Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas e observou o parceiro com afinco, para chegar internamente a uma conclusão e focar seu olhar sobre o próprio colo.

- Eu poderia dizer que não me importo... – Black calmamente alisou o tecido que o cobria da cintura para baixo e James se calou, prestando atenção –... e poderia dizer pra você resolver essa sua tensão sexual com a Evans de uma vez e agarrar a garota!

Na última parte, James abriu a boca pronto para ralhar e negar veementemente, cerrou os olhos, se postou de pé em menos de um segundo, abaixou e levantou a mandíbula duas vezes, voltou a cabeça para os dois lado e para o teto, subiu as mãos para o quadril e as soltou cinco vezes e enfim, Sirius desistiu de esperar por uma resposta.

- Pois é... Caro amigo chifrudo. Nós somos hetero. **Você** é hetero – disse com uma solenidade, pertencente ao mais nobre dos cavalheiros, diante do mutismo do outro.

* * *

><p>De volta ao prédio da polícia federal britânica, duas horas depois, mais exatamente na garagem...<p>

- Mestre Longbottoom reservou a nova viatura para a mais nova dupla do pedaço – Frank disse pomposamente ao se agachar atrás do balcão e procurar, o que rezou James, ser a chave de um carro normal.

A menção das palavras: nova dupla, seu mau humor reascendeu. Ou melhor, foi atiçado, como se tivessem acabado de colocar mais lenha (das boas) na fogueira.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, como se fosse o próprio Einstein e terminara de descobrir a fórmula da energia, ele entregou a chave nas mãos de James.

Corrigindo, era para a chave ter caído na palma de James. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

- O que pensa que 'tá fazendo Evans? – ele sibilou, clamando por paciência, já que as expressões: "tensão sexual" e "ruivas sexys" gritavam na frente de seus olhos como um imenso palco de apresentação para drag queens.

É, muita purpurina, brilhos, luzes, alegria, glamour e espalhafato.

Ela retirou delicadamente os óculos escuros do rosto e lhe sorriu, falsamente ingênua.

- Devido ao trauma, entenda: **advertência**, nós não somos exatamente parceiros S_uperman_. Você está sob a minha supervisão – ele teve certeza que ouviu uma risada canalha ao final da sentença, daquelas que fariam a fada do mal da Bela Adormecida se arrepiar de pavor.

Mais que vadiazinha...!

- Ou seja, eu dirijo – ela lhe sorriu verdadeiramente traiçoeira e contente, recolocando os óculos escuros.

- Bruxa... – ele murmurou para si e rumou para o lado do passageiro, do carro.

- Sabe _Superman_... – ela continuou sem que o tom vitorioso esmorecesse.

- Potter pra você – ele a interrompeu sem um micrometro de gentileza.

Lily não se abalou.

- ... Eu não entendi até hoje aquele seu papo de polícia é só para homens, lembra? Quando você tentou me passar _aquela_ cantada barata na academia? – sua voz estava envolta docemente por veludo, enquanto eles colocavam o cinto de segurança.

Claro, como ele esqueceria... Fora tão idiota ao dar em cima dessa mulher. Era difícil (impossível) se perdoar, ele não fora muito sábio ao se deixar levar pela imagem de frágil e delicada que Evans passava. E sem perceber, estava apaixonado. E ela, somente lhe zombava, sempre se recusando a lhe dar uma chance e lhe dando foras sem (que irônico) delicadeza alguma.

- Lembro... Não foi durante a nossa primeira batida em que você não soube distinguir o ladrão do policial? – ele retrucou sem pestanejar e segurando sua irritação somente para si.

A única emoção explícita estava no sorrisinho, sorrisinho maroto.

Lily apertou com força o volante do automóvel.

- Você devia ter aceitado o meu convite Evans... Não estaria onde está agora, supervisionando o colega de trabalho... – ele acrescentou com a mesma confiança e arrogância que Lily tão bem conhecia, desde os tempos de formação, e que sempre detestara.

Ele pausou, saboreando as sensações que causava na ruiva ao seu lado, os lábios se esticaram para uma das laterais de seu bonito rosto masculino – A não ser que você tenha feito tudo isso premeditadamente...

Ela podia usar os óculos escuros, mas James podia visualizar as duas esmeraldas soltarem faíscas.

Bom... Ela que começou, pensou ao notar que ela não havia mudado mesmo. Em seguida, se recostou no seu confortável banco que ainda rescendia a couro novo e sintético, e descansou a nuca no apoio do mesmo.

– Só dirija Evans – ordenou desinteressado.

Lily o fez porque a revolta havia travado seus dentes, ela não conseguia descerrá-los, ou talvez só devesse dar um tapa no Potter... Não, caso fizesse isso ele sairia de sua supervisão e não era isso que ela tinha em mente para ele.

Ela faria aquelas duas semanas se tornarem no mais ardente inferno para ele, ah se faria...

Engolindo o enorme bolo da temporária derrota goela abaixo, ela deu a partida na viatura, mantendo a cabeça erguida e o tom de voz o mais neutro e controlado possível, falou:

- Um pouco de respeito é o que peço Potter. Afinal, teremos duas semanas juntos – disse e não notou mudança no comportamento dele.

E não esperava, uma vez imbecil, sempre imbecil. Lily só queria humilhá-lo, assim como ele fizera com ela nos tempos de academia com aqueles convites idiotas e prepotentes.

* * *

><p>Sete horas depois, mais precisamente às uma da manhã, durante a varredura usual de Evans e Potter...<p>

- Vocês não dissolveram aquele ponto de recepção de drogas? – a surpresa era o que menos incomodava no tom que ela utilizava para com ele, James, a repreensão era o que ele odiava.

Óbvio, sempre ela fora **a** senhorita certinha, **a** senhorita sabe tudo, **a** senhorita pé no saco, **a** senhorita boa demais para ele, James completou em pensamentos aversivos.

- Você sabe que se dissolvermos uma quadrilha, outra chega e toma conta – ele retrucou e ela, enfim, se calou.

Ele observou sem muito interesse o grupo que vendia o "bagulho". Daria tudo para ter seu parceiro de volta e estar trabalhando em casos de verdade. NO caso de verdade.

- São de menores... – ela disse o chamando de volta para a realidade.

Ela poderia dar conta daquilo, por favor. A tarefa poderia ser realizada até por um bêbe!, exasperou-se James mentalmente.

- Olha Evans, eu acho... – ele começou e foi interrompido.

- Me dê cobertura – e sem esperar que ele concordasse ou dissesse algo, ela disparou em direção ao amontoado de jovens.

Potter suspirou encolerizado e fez o que lhe restava fazer.

- Parados, aqui é a polícia! – ela berrou.

Foi como se anunciasse às galinhas que a raposa entrara no galinheiro, Lily já esperava isso e agilmente preparou sua barricada.

James seguiu em sentido oposto e em quatro minutos, tudo estava sob controle, odiava ter de admitir, mas ela não era tão ruim... Se não fosse **a** Lily Evans, poderiam fazer uma ótima parceria.

Parceria, dupla, casal...

Sacudiu a cabeça e deu uma coronhada num dos adolescentes saidinhos que fitava sonhador o busto de sua parceira.

- Isso não é pra você pirralho – ralhou e o garoto se comprimiu de contra ao capô do carro.

O menino era branco como a cera, poderia ser aparentado do Malfoy se não fosse a cor dos olhos e do cabelo. Este era oleoso de tão liso e caía como uma cortina negra sobre o rosto de nariz adunco do adolescente.

James não fora com a cara do indivíduo logo de primeira. Era mais que uma antipatia. Não sabia definir direito, nem queria, só tinha vontade de repetir a coronhada com mais força sobre o cocuruto do idiota.

Lily se aproximou de James com as faces levemente coradas devido ao esforço, os olhos estavam mais brilhantes e vivos do que ele lembrava ter presenciado. Evans já havia algemado todos e os empurrara para a porção traseira da viatura. Ela fez menção de que lhe diria algo, algo aparentemente agradável e que fez a raiva de James amainar como que por mágica. Porém, seu olhar caiu sobre o rapaz que a fitava com o ar (odiosamente, na opinião de James) sonhador.

E James concluiu que a coronhada era pouco para o que aquele fedelho merecia...

- Sevvie? – ela disse surpresa e levemente chocada.

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de James, ele não suportou aquele apelido, aquela intimidade.

Não era possível que Lily gostava de garotos tão novos assim. Aquele magrelo de cabelos oleosos e... e... e **sebosos** não devia nem ser de maior!

- Oi... Lily – ele disse timidamente e, tristemente se dando conta da situação em que se encontrava.

James odiou aquela cena e soltou um muxoxo de indignação.

- Você vai levá-lo pra dentro junto com os outros ou vai ficar de papinho aqui? – ele interrompeu arrancando a ruiva de seu estupor.

- Claro Potter, claro – ela ajuntou, não fazendo uso do apelido debochado "superman" que destinava a Potter, ele notou isso, e tomando um cuidado que não tomara com os outros, James reparou nisso também e levou as mãos à cintura bufando, a mulher algemou o tal de "Sevvie".

Aquele sebosinho chamar a policial de Lily? Quem ele pensava que era? Ele estava sendo **preso**.

Antes que Lily o convidasse para tomar um sorvete, ou suco, ou raio que o parta, James se manifestou:

**- **Tudo que disser será usado contra você. Ou seja, se fosse você ficava de matraca fechada, bem fechada – pela primeira vez James recitou os dizeres que deveria ter dito a todos os outros que estavam sendo detidos, de um jeito muito deturpado, mas o que importa, é que recitou.

O adolescente tremeu como uma vara, James sentiu, inexplicavelmente, que havia ganhado seu dia.

- Tudo bem Sevvie – ela disse com uma leveza que James acreditava existir só em seus sonhos mais recônditos.

Em choque e muito furioso, ele trancou a porta de trás da viatura e sem avisar Evans, tomou a dianteira para o banco do motorista.

Ela remoía a cena do encontro com Snape e não se importou em não dirigir. Os flashes do acontecimento tomaram conta de suas retinas e ela se manteve ausente durante todo o percurso de volta para a delegacia. O inferno que parecia ter preparado para James, se abatera com asas negras e gigantescas, sobre si mesma.

James, por sua vez, se manteve aborrecido e ranzinza por todo o período em que encaminhou os menores para o setor encarregado da triagem, assinou todos os tipos de papéis e teve que fazer os relatórios mais improváveis. Como esperado, Lily havia desaparecido.

- Bonito para uma supervisora... Amanhã vou requerer outro com o Moody! – ele reclamou ao colocar seu casaco a fim de voltar para o seu lar.

Mas no fundo ele sabia, ele não iria reclamar.

Não, não iria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Revisei muito esse capítulo, cheguei a conclusão que nunca conseguirei escrever algo melhor do que isso. É, definitivamente não. É como querer convencer meu namorado a aprender a coreografia de Hip Song do Rain comigo, uma batalha perdida.

Por falar em k-pop é verdade que o Daniel Radcliff 'tá curtindo Girls Generation (SNSD)? Meu Deus, por que deram isso para ele? 2NE1 é muito mais descolado! Okay, minha humilde e desimportante opinião.

Obg pelas reviews meninas e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. What makes you so special?

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence e não sei dizer todos os que detêm direitos autorais sobre o nome.

**Sumário: **UA – Ele era um super herói, imbatível, perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito, pois tinha um ponto fraco. Essa fraqueza se materializava na dona dos olhos que não eram feitos de esmeraldas e sim, criptonita. Era isso. Lily Evans era pura criptonita...

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptonite<strong>

**What makes you so special?**

Os fios mais rebeldes do que já estiveram alguma vez, os olhos mais escuros do que quando tramava um estratagema, a adrenalina em níveis perigosíssimos para aquele infeliz que se pusesse em seu caminho.

Definitivamente hoje não era o dia mais prazeroso para James Potter, mil vezes pior seria para os que lhe rodeavam. Verdade que somente piorava com o passar das horas, desde a estadia de seu parceiro, Sirius Black, no hospital. A partir daí, as coisas unicamente desandaram para o rapaz, perdeu o caso que mais almejava e estava sendo supervisionado por Lily Evans.

Todavia, havia um fato, responsável pela selvageria atual, que estava sendo muito bem escondido pelo maroto e nem sob tortura ele o revelaria.

- Fale Prongs! – Peter o cumprimentou e recebeu um resmungo como resposta, então seguiu para a saleta de xerox, sabia o que lhe aguardava caso insistisse numa aproximação mais íntima do amigo, nesses instantes se manter afastado de James era o mais seguro.

Grunhindo, Prongs seguiu por entre as mesas espalhadas a esmo pelo hall principal do prédio da delegacia, as mãos fechadas em um apertado punho, amaldiçoando todas as gerações de Moodys que existiam (existiram ou existirão), pois ele se negava a amaldiçoar as gerações de outra pessoa... Certa mulher ruiva. Uma lógica explicável somente para ele.

E então, ao virar pela passagem que ligava o amplo salão principal ao escritório de seu chefe, ele estancou.

Ah não... **Ah não**.

Snape levantou os olhos do próprio colo, estava sentado numa ponta do desconfortável sofá que ficava em frente à sala de Moody, para pousá-los iradamente sobre James, que estava numa das extremidades do quase inexistente corredor que culminava ali, no escritório do chefe.

Severus mexeu o nariz como se acabasse de sentir um odor muito fétido e podre. Coisa absurdamente imaginária, James cheirava discretamente a mais sofisticada das colônias masculinas.

Entretanto, o policial era um homem de ação, além de ter seus vinte cinco anos completos e dois décimos destes muito bem vivenciados na polícia, ele não se permitia intimidar por um _ranhoso_ com menos de dezoito.

- O que um delinqüente como você faz aqui? – exclamou, extravasando toda sua animosidade no alvo, que parecia mais do que adequado.

A rixa entre aqueles dois se solidificou pesada e negra no pequeno aposento.

- Não é da sua conta quatro olhos emplumado! – Snape não ficou por baixo, se colocou de pé evidenciando não ter tanta diferença de estatura para a de James, apesar dos ombros angulados, mas com certeza sairia perdendo para o mais velho por não ter um músculo em seu corpo franzino e nem experiência.

Era difícil respirar naquele clima, o ar parecia ter se tornado mais denso também.

- Ora seu...! – James adquiriu um arriscado fulgor nas íris achocolatadas e elevou o braço para descer um golpe no adolescente magricela à sua frente.

Um estalo de dobradiça impediu a surra.

- Pare! – Lily prorrompeu da sala contígua e agarrou Severus, o puxando para si e o afastando do provável soco que James lhe desferiria.

Por tão pouco..., lamentou-se Potter e desviando o olhar daqueles dois, mais enfurecido ainda, ele escancarou a porta de mogno e adentrou, no escritório, sem delongas.

Lily acompanhou as costas largas serem tragadas pela sala da qual ela mesma saíra, aquém de sua visão e, pensamentos nada positivos povoaram-lhe a mente. O que ele imaginava que estava fazendo?

A sala de Moody não estava diferente do que sempre fora, o perfume de madeira nobre que compunha toda a arquitetura do local imperava entre aquelas quatro paredes, além do odor de fumo.

- Evans já lhe passou a missão? – Moody observava a visão que tinha de sua janela e ao perguntar a James sem olhá-lo, não modificou sua posição.

O homem corpulento expunha um pouco de espanto em suas feições duras, pelo fato, suposto erroneamente, de que Lily fosse tão rápida e eficiente em ter transmitido o plano, possuindo tão pouco tempo para fazê-lo. Poderia ser um bom indicativo de que a supervisão estava dando certo, confiança entre dois colegas policiais é imprescindível para a realização de uma excelente missão.

QUÊ?, era o que James teria exclamado, mas se refreou antes de fazê-lo.

- Ah... – ele precisava ganhar tempo, não sabia o por quê dessa sua determinação em não delatar a sua supervisora, quando deveria fazer o contrário, _imediatamente_ – Evans? – repetiu o nome dela com custo, como se fosse pimenta na sua língua.

Moody não demonstrou incomodo pela antipatizante lerdeza de James, muito menos pressa. Milagre… Não, que milagre coisa nenhuma! Nada estava lhe soando normal hoje, James se corrigiu.

- É, sua responsável. Não é uma grande missão como a que você e Black estavam, mas é muito importante – ele continuou e o queixo de James foi mantido no seu devido lugar com muito esforço, afinal Moody estava falando com... cautela?

Algo estava muito errado ali, **muito** errado.

Moody era o tipo de chefe que estava pouco se lixando para como seus policiais procediam e sobre o que eles achavam. Olho-tonto sempre acreditava que uma ordem bem dada é aquela que é gritada. Ele não fazia rodeios, ele simplesmente... falava. Por isso ele nunca era o portador de notícias que precisavam ser transmitidas com cuidado, isso sempre ficara delegado à Dumbledore, o diretor da academia preparatória para a polícia.

- Como tudo ocorreu na casa de Evans, presumo que terão que ficar na sua – ele prosseguiu, projetando James de encontro a uma dura realidade, constatou o policial subordinado, o qual teve a impressão de ter socado a própria face.

O QUÊ?, era o que Potter gostaria de berrar, de novo. Porém…

Miraculosamente ele conseguiu se portar dentro de seus padrões normais, pelo menos manter as aparências de alguém que tinha total domínio sobre o que conversava.

- Sim, senhor – James concordou sem saber com o que.

- Dispensado Potter. Uma semana e meia, ou talvez menos, dependendo da reportagem de Evans, você poderá voltar a exercer suas funções como antes – ele disse e deu um tapinha de consolo no ombro de James.

Ainda mudo pela confusão, James fechou a porta às suas costas e se deparou com Lily o encarando desafiadora.

O _ranhoso_ não estava mais em seus braços, nem em qualquer lugar à sua vista, e as feições do policial maroto, agora mais atordoado do que maroto, se suavizou em um quase sorriso.

- Acho que devemos passar por cima de nosso ódio pelo bem de Sevvie – ela disse e à menção do nome daquela coisa sebosa, a carranca de James retornou abruptamente.

Lily havia esquecido tudo o que sua posição em ser uma policial bem renomada ali, lhe oferecia. Só queria proteger Severus, nada mais.

Nada mais importava, incluindo Potter.

- Do que você 'tá falando Evans? – ele interpelou não muito sutilmente e resistiu a procurar por tudo quanto fosse canto do prédio por aquele vermezinho gorduroso e, lógico, fatiar-lhe com uma faca e usá-lo de isca para pescar.

- Moody não lhe falou? – ela perdeu o ar desafiador e arregalou as orbes esverdeadas em descrença.

- O que você acha? – ele retorquiu azedo e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax, marcando os músculos trabalhados por muitos exercícios.

Lily ficou muito tentada a revirar os olhos, diante de mais uma amostra de arrogância idiota advinda do idiota do Potter, contudo se controlou, ela era mais madura que isso.

- Nós iremos morar na sua casa, já que estou lhe supervisionando e fomos atacados na minha. Sevvie é uma testemunha muito importante no caso em que você e Black trabalharam e, essa é a missão, devemos protegê-lo – a cada letra que escorregava dos lábios tão lindamente rosados dela, era como mais uma volta da corda de enforcamento que se enroscava no pescoço de James.

Como alguém tão adorável poderia ser a portadora de notícias tão ruins? Onde estava Dumbledore?

- Você e... o _ranhoso_? – ele disse não mais audível do que uma brisa.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para entender a quem James se referia e imediatamente, carregou suas feições com desgosto e evidenciou um biquinho de reprovação.

A contra gosto James se corrigiu.

- O Snape... – admitiu irritado.

- Vamos – ela confirmou sem rodeios - Você não ouviu o que eu lhe disse? Odeio dizer as coisas e as pessoas não prestarem atenção no que digo – ela confessou em volume baixo, mas James pôde escutar.

- Não é minha culpa se todos estão assumindo por aí que sei ler mentes – ele retorquiu de modo seguro e alto o suficiente para alguém do outro lado da parede ouvir.

Lily enrubesceu.

Ahhh, então ela estava escutando a conversa entre ele e Moody atrás da porta?, James exclamou uma interjeição de condenação.

O fato de ter sido descoberta fazendo algo do qual não se orgulhava, transformou a vergonha dela em raiva, pelo fato de James ser o causador de tudo, na concepção de Lily.

- Potter, se você pensa que... – ela começou, já mandando a educação e política de "boa vizinhança" pelos ares.

Entretanto, James fora mais rápido e confiante.

- Não estamos mais na academia Evans, e eu definitivamente não estou dando em cima de você. Cresça – e sem dar-lhe a chance de retrucar, ele se foi.

Sem olhar para a ruiva uma segunda vez. Caso olhasse, veria um vulcão cuspindo larva para tudo quanto é lado.

Ah, como ela o odiava!

* * *

><p>No hospital Saint Mungus, às dez horas da noite.<p>

Quarto 666.

- Então eles vão morar com você? – Remus que estava sentado do outro lado da cama de Sirius, numa das acolchoadas poltronas para acompanhantes do enfermo, questionou o maroto de óculos para fazer com que ele prosseguisse na narrativa.

- Que azar... – sussurrou Peter entre uma mordida e outra em seu sanduíche.

- Dut! Não né Wormtail – negou Sirius se acomodando empolgado no leito, sim, ele estava tendo uma idéia, infalível e muito excitante em sua mirabolante mente.

James pressentiu que não iria gostar nadinha do que estava por vir...

– Assim você pega de jeito essa ruiva, Prongs – justificou animado para todos, inclusive para a parte, supostamente, mais interessada dentre eles.

James não desviou sua atenção da televisão, apesar de odiar The Mentalist, o seriado que estava sendo transmitido. Pois tinha medo do que veria na expressão dos seus amigos, tinha medo de que eles percebessem o que ele sentia e colocassem isso em suas próprias feições, espelhando de certa forma a sua emoção.

Que era pena.

Pena de si mesmo.

- Eu não 'tô afim da Evans Pads, tira isso da sua cabeça pulguenta – ele disse e percebendo que era confiável, fitou o ex-parceiro – Vai ser uma bosta.

Sirius meneou a fronte num movimento pendular, mas foi Remus quem resolveu tentar abrir os olhos de Potter - Duvido, a Lily é muito justa e organizada. Talvez ela ponha um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça oca – contra argumentou Lupin sabiamente, como se recitasse um artigo lido no jornal, ou num livro.

- **Ele** que precisa resolver sua tensão sexual com a Evans – James apontou Remus e olhou claramente irônico para Sirius, querendo dizer que estavam escolhendo a pessoa errada, ele não gostava da ruiva e muito menos a desejava.

E de acordo com as assertivas que Sirius tomava como "tensão sexual", Remus era o cara mais provável de alimentar uma com a colega de trabalho e ex-parceira, concluiu James. Isso sim era óbvio! Por que ninguém enxergava?

- Não, _você_ precisa Prongs – retificou Sirius com as feições charmosas e usualmente permeadas por um toque de arrogância, agora tendendo para a seriedade - Remy é meu – e estabeleceu gravemente.

Peter cuspiu o que comia olhando assustadíssimo para os três em busca de uma resposta, ou alguma risada, indicando que tudo não passava de brincadeira, James soltou um muxoxo de reclamação, envolvendo algo com: traição e nunca mais amar de novo, e Remus estava vermelho até as orelhas.

- Esse ambiente hospitalar está fazendo mal pra ele – foi a única coisa que Lupin conseguiu dizer, não sem estar menos envergonhado, sob o abraço possessivo de Black.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ahm... Sorry? Eu não resistoooooooo! i~i Pq sempre tenho que colocar essas brincadeirinhas? Eu não prestooooooooo i~i

Deixem reviews, eu as aprecio (quem não?) e se v6 me chamarem de perva slashísta e me mandarem parar, eu… **não** paro nheheheh! (6)

Bjin'

PS: Sinto a aura mortal das fãs de Sirius desejando me estrangular… Sério? Sendo que a fic é um presente para Cacto-sama e eu 'tô estragando o presente, affes Y-Y


End file.
